1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stored information processing device for external storages for processing storage information stored in a detachably connectable external storage, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory. It also relates to a stored information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, in facsimile apparatuses or the like, it is known by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-336320 to constitute such that an external storage, such as a memory card, an optical disk and a flexible disk, can be connected in a detachable manner so that a FAX received image can be stored in this external storage, or the received image can be printed again when the external storage is connected thereto.
In the meantime, in a MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) which is one of image forming apparatuses and has a printer function, a copy function, a FAX function, a scanner function, etc., there has been proposed to constitute such that a plurality of USB memories capable of being inserted into a standardized insertion slot can be connected as external storages.
In MFPs having insertion slots for connecting a plurality of USB memories, there will be possibilities that job registered users use with a plurality of USB memories connected to the MFP and that next different users wait for their turn with their USB memories connected to the MFP.
In cases where the aforementioned conventional known technology is applied to a MFP to which a plurality of USB memories can be connected, as a method for specifying storage information, such as an image that a user wants to output, it can be considered for the user to print by specifying the USB memory. However, in this case, it is required for the user to select the storage information from a plurality of USB memories. This operation is troublesome.
Furthermore, if it is configured to display the storage information in USB memories of other users without the other user's permission, security will be spoiled for other users.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.